


Murder Rooms DA2 AU

by ginger_green, plumedy



Category: Arthur Conan Doyle and Dr. Joseph Bell Series - David Pirie, Dragon Age II, Murder Rooms: The Dark Beginnings of Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Digital Art, Fanart, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_green/pseuds/ginger_green, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/pseuds/plumedy
Summary: Doyle is a mage and Bell is a knight templar. They'd still go to hell and back for each other.Lineart by yours truly, colours by the brilliant ginger_green.





	Murder Rooms DA2 AU




End file.
